Pokémon Sun and Moon Mafia
Pokémon Sun and Moon Mafia is a NuzMafia game hosted by SpectrumPanda. Setup Roles Village * Player (Cop) * Kukui (Gunsmith) * Hau (Party Host) * Lillie (Blacksmith) * Acerola (Governor) * Hapu (Doctor) * Pokémon Trainer (Villager) Mafia * Guzma (Stalker) * Lusamine (Godfather) * Plumeria (Sniper) * Faba (Fabricator) * Team Skull Grunt (Goon) Third Party * Gladion (Killer) Special Mechanics Z-Moves Most, but not all, roles on both the Village and the Mafia side were given special, one-time use items known as Z-Crystals. Each side could only use one Z-Crystal for their side, and doing so would activate a special ability depending on the role that used the Z-Crystal. The respective abilities were as follows: * Kukui: '''Granted every Village PR with a night action to use their actions twice on the next night. * '''Hau: '''Redirected every Mafia action, including the kill, towards non-Village-PR targets for the night of the action's use and the night after. * '''Acerola: '''Revealed one Mafia member in-thread for every two Village players that died over the next three phases following the action's use. * '''Hapu: '''Granted the user intelligence on which roles used what actions on which players every night up until the action's use. * '''Guzma: '''Halted every Village night action on the night of the action's use. * '''Plumeria: '''Either ended the day phase immediately, or skipped over the day phase depending on the timing of the action's use. * '''Faba: '''Overrode the lynch onto a different target. '''Miscellaneous Role Modifications * The Player was given the ability to collect unused Z-Crystals left behind by Village PRs that had been killed. They also had one extra use of any Z-Crystal they had collected. * Lusamine was designed to gain three supplemental abilities after Guzma's death. These abilities were all night actions and could all only be used once. ** Delaying all of a player's actions to the next night. ** Preventing the use of all Village-sded Z-moves for the next four phases. ** Destroying all of a player's items, including any unused Z-Crystals. * Gladion was given five supplemental abilities. Three to pick from at night to use along with the standard night kill, and two to use once per game. ** At night, picking two players and turning any guns they had into fake guns. ** At night, stealing any items from a player, including any unused Z-Crystals. ** At night, investigating a player to find out what role they were and what items they had. ** Once per game, allowing his night kill to bypass Hapu's protection or any vests the target may have. ** Once per game, allowing his night kill to be performed twice in one night. Players Village * Ice Bear (Player) * JL_muserwolves (Kukui) * PorygonSeizure (Hau) * Clockenstein (Lillie) * CasualGameFreak (Acerola) * pluslefan (Hapu) * Ai-chan, JaneWolf, Damien, Rain, Nimbostratus, PurpleMagician, SML6, TheKingOfHeroesATS, ZoroarkOfTheCovenant, Norhian Samur, CSketch, NewDenverCity, Daxter, EeveeFTW (Pokémon Trainers) Mafia * Hi Jac (Guzma) * hobohunter (Lusamine) * surfer treecko (Plumeria) * SnakeWrangler (Faba) * Literally Just A Shark, CarrotChipper (Team Skull Grunts) Third Party * KirbyIsPink* (Gladion) Notes * During the time this game occurred, KirbyIsPink's name was YoshiOrKirby. The article will reference him as Kirby, despite this. Gameplay Night 1 The inaugural night phase of Sun and Moon Mafia sees a lot of unlucky Night 1 targets for the Village. Ice Bear investigates a player who is slated to die, and pluslefan inadvertently targets his protection at a member of the Mafia. In contrast, both the Mafia and Gladion are much more successful in their Night 1 visits; the Mafia night kill lands on Clockenstein, who happens to be Lillie, and Hi Jac chooses to investigate plusle, who happens to be Hapu. KirbyIsPink, who kills a regular Trainer in Norhian Samur, also manages to investigate a notable role as he uses his investigation power on CasualGameFreak, who is Acerola. Additionally, SnakeWrangler gives a fake vest to plusle. JL_muserwolves and Clockenstein both fail to send in night actions during this phase. Day 1 Upon daybreak, many bag memes are shared in reaction to the death of the Lillie role. Discussion is initiated by PorygonSeizure who suggests a Hau claim, but after a rule clarification diminishes the value of Hau as a claim role, it is eventually agreed on that Acerola should be the role to connect village. The claiming process begins, and interestingly enough, EeveeFTW claims to be Acerola despite being a regular Trainer in hopes of attracting Plumeria's line of fire. CasualGameFreak challenges the claim soon afterward, and a lynch is started on him under the rationale that he can switch the lynch if he is the real Acerola. However, Eevee is quick to clarify his intentions and retract his claim, and the lynch is halted. Several feelings of suspicion are expressed for Eevee after this maneuver, including from several members of the Mafia, but it is eventually concluded that the reasoning isn't strong enough. Since Hi Jac had successfully investigated pluslefan the night before, the Mafia is aware of his identity as Hapu, and immediately take the opportunity to shoot him using Plumeria's gun. surfer treecko follows through on this action, and pluslefan is shot and killed during this day phase. With the Village stripped of all of their protection roles, CasualGameFreak decides to activate his Z-Crystal just as the day is ending. The game will be under the influence of his Z-Move for the next three phases. No one is lynched. Night 2 The threat of being revealed is imminent, so the Mafia opt to abstain from killing this phase. Meanwhile, Hi Jac continues his investigations by investigating Damien. SnakeWrangler also wants to give a fake gun to CasualGameFreak, however, KirbyIsPink continues his streak of good fortune when he chooses to kill Snake on the same night, investigating JaneWolf at the same time. On the Village side, JL_muserwolves gives a gun to Daxter, and Ice Bear investigates ZoroarkOfTheCovenant. Day 2 A fair amount of time is spent this phase by CasualGameFreak collecting all the remaining claims he was missing from the rest of the players. During this process, it is suggested by PurpleMagician that Village simply lynch any Villager claim in order to help the process of the active Z-Move. JaneWolf volunteers to be the sacrifice, and eventually casts a self-vote when activity in the thread begins to dwindle. Aside from minor resistance from EeveeFTW, the lynch goes through successfully. Night 3 Since it is evident that one of their members is going to be revealed once the day phase starts again, the Mafia follows through with a kill this phase, targeting EeveeFTW under suspicion that he could be Gladion. Hi Jac investigates PorygonSeizure, but is simultaneously killed by KirbyIsPink, who decides to use his double killing power to kill both Hi Jac and NewDenverCity at the same time. This is the first phase that the Village PRs spends as a properly connected entity; however, JL_muserwolves fails to send an action for a second night and Ice Bear has the misfortune to investigate Denver, one of Kirby's targets. KirbyIsPink also investigates Ice Bear, learning her identity as the Player and also discovering the Z-Crystal that she had obtained after Hapu's death. Day 3 KirbyIsPink is the first to note the activation of Lusamine's supplementary abilities with the death of Guzma. Literally Just A Shark is revealed in the thread at the turn of the phase thanks to the death of a second Village-aligned player satisfying the conditions of Acerola's Z-Move. With a clear target, the rest of the Village are swift in ensuring the success of his lynching. The effects of Acerola's Z-Move end on this phase. Night 4 In this phase, the Mafia and Gladion's targets coincide as they both choose to kill CasualGameFreak, the village leader. Unfortunately for Village, this results in yet another ill-timed night visit as JL_muserwolves tries and fails to give Casual a gun. Additionally, KirbyIsPink decides to use his thieving abilities on Ice Bear and robs her of Hapu's Z-Crystal. Ice Bear investigates Nimbostratus this phase. Recognizing that they need to buy themselves more time, the Mafia advise surfer treecko to use Plumeria's Z-Crystal in order to grant them a second Night Phase. Night 5 With CasualGameFreak dead, JL_muserwolves begins supplying weapons to PorygonSeizure. Thankfully for him, the Mafia are killing Daxter. KirbyIsPink's target for the night is PurpleMagician, and he also uses Hapu's Z-Crystal, garnering him intelligence on all the night actions used thus far. hobohunter attempts to use Lusamine's ability to halt the use of Z-Moves, but it is used too late, as Kirby is already using his Z-Move this phase. Ice Bear investigates hobohunter, and receives an innocent result despite hobo's status of mafia by virtue of hobo being Lusamine. Day 4 This day is marked with inactivity, with only four posts being made over the course of the entire phase. Ice Bear and KirbyIsPink briefly discuss the next steps to take, especially given the revelation of Hapu's Z-Move being used. Ironically, since Ice Bear is the Player and since Kirby is Gladion, they are among the first to know that the Z-Move was not used by the Player. Aside from this interaction, the thread is inactive. No one is lynched. Night 6 Mafia correctly identifies KirbyIsPink as Gladion this phase and kill him, ending the influence he had on the game. However, Kirby deals a final blow to Village before his death by killing JL_muserwolves in the process. Meanwhile, Ice Bear investigates CarrotChipper, a Mafia member. Day 5 PorygonSeizure opens up this phase by using his gun to shoot Nimbostratus after faultily assuming he was a Mafia member. Afterward, the Village PRs take a gamble and use Pory to contact hobohunter, who had been investigated and cleared, in order to use him as a village mouthpiece. Of course, this gamble fails, as hobohunter is actually Lusamine. Nevertheless, hobo is instructed by Pory to start a lynch on CarrotChipper who had been found guilty the night before, a request he honours in order to stay in good standing with the Village PRs. While casting his vote, ZoroarkOfTheCovenant hints at a suspicion he has, but insists on keeping it to himself until the next day. The lynch goes through, and Carrot concedes by writing a Team-Skull inspired rap verse. Additionally, CSketch is removed from the game due to inactivity. Night 7 The Mafia decide to kill Damien and Ice Bear investigates ZoroarkOfTheCovenant. Day 6 Serious Village discussions begin on this phase, as hobohunter expresses that the Village PRs haven't gotten any new leads. ZoroarkOfTheCovenant explains the suspicion he had earlier, suggesting that TheKingOfHeroesATS' ineptness and inactivity is an indication of scumminess. After a somewhat weak rebuttal from ATS, PorygonSeizure supplements his defense by stating that ATS isn't the only player responsible for that behaviour. Pory then goes on to name two other suspects in SML6 and Rain, citing that their tendencies to bandwagon blindly are suspicious. Ice Bear tries to set up a staged altercation with Pory in an attempt to throw off the Mafia. Eventually it's decided that Rain is the lynch target for the day. SML6 attempts to defend himself before the day ends and Rain is lynched. Night 8 The Mafia finally decide to kill PorygonSeizure this phase, leaving Ice Bear as the sole living Village PR. Ice Bear investigates Ai-chan. Day 7 The seventh day is started with a callout from Ice Bear on Ai-chan, surfer treecko, SML6, and TheKingOfHeroesATS for their inactivity. Shortly afterward, hobohunter confirms the target for the day's lynch: ZoroarkOfTheCovenant, as discussed between him and the Player. Zoro attempts to defend himself with little success, but those suspicions are soon deflected by surfer treecko, who suggests that lynching an inactive might be more effective. Ice Bear concurs with surfer, contradicting her own initial stance as the Player, and SML6 is lynched instead. Night 9 Ice Bear uses the Z-Crystal that was collected from Hau's death this phase, much to the chagrin of the Mafia, who attempt to kill Ice Bear this phase but instead have their kill redirected onto TheKingOfHeroesATS. Ice Bear also uses this night to investigate surfer treecko, the only player left to investigate. Day 8 Ice Bear steps forward as the Player and reveals the truth behind the use of Hapu's Z-Move. She also states that surfer treecko is confirmed to be guilty, and the rest of the Village follow through on lynching him. Night 10 hobohunter, as the final remaining Mafia member, knows that the kill is going to get redirected anyway, so he decides to vote for Ice Bear again for no particular reason. Ice Bear recognizes the pointlessness of conducting any more investigations at this stage of the game, so she abstains. hobo's kill is redirected into ZoroarkOfTheCovenant. Day 9 The early stages of the final day phase see a number of fluff posts from Ai-chan, along with deadposts from ZoroarkOfTheCovenant and SML6. Eventually, Ice Bear gets to posting her first analysis of the two remaining players, stating that she was more suspicious of Ai-chan because of her fluff posts and hobohunter's overall helpfulness throughout the lategame. Additionally, Ice Bear notes that it would have been an easier move for hobo to make as a Mafia by challenging her claim as the Player when she initially came forward. Ice Bear ends this first post by putting a vote on Ai-chan. Ai-chan, for the most part, ignores the details of this accusation, simply stating "not godfather" in response to Ice Bear's post. This causes Ice Bear to have doubts about the initial suspicion on Ai-chan, the reason being that Ai-chan's behaviour is not out of line considering her behaviours in past games. At this point, hobohunter joins the discussion by voting for Ai-chan and respecting Ice Bear's choice as the deciding vote. Ice Bear then posts a second analysis, noting that the lategame plays were likely made by a player more experienced than Ai-chan and casting suspicion on the fact that hobo wasn't targeted by Mafia after he came forward as the Village mouthpiece. She also brings doubt to the indications of Ai-chan being scummy, but encourages Ai-chan to post in defense. Ai-chan responds by saying she'd only been acting like herself the entire time. hobohunter, on the other hand, defends himself by saying that Ai-chan could very easily have been receiving orders by other experienced members of the Mafia. Eventually, Ice Bear concludes that Ai-chan is the final member of the Mafia, since hobohunter is the only one in this scenario who has evidence and defense to support his claim. Ai-chan is lynched as a Trainer, and Mafia secures the win. Reception Sun and Moon Mafia is generally received very well. After the end of the game, hobohunter, CarrotChipper, and KirbyIsPink all state it as being one of the most fun Mafia games they'd ever played. Ai-chan's poor defense and discussion ability in the final phase is met with criticism. pluslefan laments missing out on a good game by dying early, and Ice Bear makes a post in the Community Shout-Outs thread honouring the good effort made by all parties involved. The last post made in the thread before it is archived is made by KirbyIsPink, sharing some of the strategies he'd devised as Gladion. In particular, he is dismayed by the fact that he'd used Hapu's Z-Move in order to discover who Clockenstein gave a vest to and steal it only to have that plan foiled by Clock not giving any vests before he died. Trivia * KirbyIsPink made a bet with SpectrumPanda that he deduced SnakeWrangler to be Guzma shortly before killing him. However, Kirby lost the bet when Snake was revealed to be Faba, not Guzma. As a prize for winning the bet, Kirby traded Panda a shiny Butterfree. Category:2017 Category:SpectrumPanda Category:Ice Bear Category:JL_muserwolves Category:PorygonSeizure Category:Clockenstein Category:CasualGameFreak Category:Pluslefan Category:Ai-chan Category:JaneWolf Category:Damien Category:Rain Category:Nimbostratus Category:PurpleMagician Category:SML6 Category:TheKingOfHeroesATS Category:ZoroarkOfTheCovenant Category:Norhian Samur Category:CSketch Category:NewDenverCity Category:Daxter Category:EeveeFTW Category:Hi Jac Category:Hobohunter Category:Surfer treecko Category:SnakeWrangler Category:Literally Just A Shark Category:CarrotChipper Category:KirbyIsPink Category:Cop Category:Gunsmith Category:Party Host Category:Blacksmith Category:Governor Category:Doctor Category:Villager Category:Stalker Category:Godfather Category:Sniper Category:Fabricator Category:Goon Category:Killer